Gothic Trouble
by devilishlycute
Summary: (Rated to be safe, may have mild cussing) Kaylyyn Baraz and her friend Taylor are very difficult, can harry and friends help them before it's too late (i never was good at these, so just read and review! :)
1. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer- this is all mine (except for the mention of hogwarts and diagon alley, JK Rowling owns those.) Everything else is mine MWA HA HA  
  
A/N this is my second fic, and no I haven't forgot about Growing into love, I just wanted to have more than one story, and I had an o.k. Idea. So read and don't forget to review!  
  
~Devilish Rebel  
  
Chapter1- Rude Awakening  
  
"Kaylee," Taylor's whining voice rang through the house.  
  
I rolled over in my bed, not wanting to get up. Taylor was my best friend; he lived right next door, and has for the whole 12 years of my life. He always came over in the morning to make sure I was ready for school, but I normally wasn't even awake.  
  
He opened my door and quietly crept up to my bed, and without warning jumped on it and started tickling me! I screamed and kicked him off the bed and he landed with his head and torso on the ground and feet on my bed, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. I got out of bed, grabbed a towel and walked calmly into the bathroom without another word to him.  
  
Slipping out of my black tank top and shorts that I normally slept in I looked at myself in the mirror, I was about 5'7" and was fairly slim. My short blonde, bob like, hair was recently died black with the tips blue. I was very pale, not loving sun.  
  
I got in the shower and let the warm water cascade down my body, and 45 minutes later I got out. After drying myself, I put on a bra and underwear and then wrapped my towel around my body and walked through the door to my adjoining room. I looked at the floor; Taylor wasn't there anymore, he must've gone downstairs and got breakfast ready. I looked at my digital clock; the numbers flashed 7:45. Damn Taylor, woke me up a half hour early!  
  
I picked out my clothes for the day, a black skirt and black, rubberyish tank top with a black net cardigan. I put on the skirt, then let the towel fall. I was about to put my shirt on when I heard a voice.  
  
"Damn Kaylee, giving me a peep-show now, eh?" Taylor laughed and gave a smug grin. He was 13, about my height, with light brown hair that was tipped blond. He was the object of affection for most girls I knew. I gasped and threw my shirt on. I turned around and walked over to him, pushing him out of the way and grabbing my cross (it was silver with a ruby on the four ends and a dragon with emerald eyes winding around it)  
  
I went downstairs and looked at the pile of mail on my table. There were a couple fliers and 2 letters written on yellowish paper with emerald ink. I read the names. One was for Mr. Taylor Adams and the second was for Kaylyyn Baraz (Kaylyyn was my real name, Kaylee being my nickname) I yelled up to Taylor.  
  
"Taylor get your butt down here, there is a letter for you!" I opened my letter and after glancing down it once, burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"What's up with you? You look like you just saw barney walking down the street in a tutu!" Taylor exclaimed as he grabbed his letter off the table. And after reading it, he too burst into laughter. They were acceptance letters to some school on "witchcraft and wizardry", what a load of rubbish!  
  
I looked down at the letter one last time before looking at the clock in the kitchen, 8:07 then I looked at the calendar, it was Saturday! Taylor got me up at 6:50 for nothing! I glanced at him, and then without warning I jumped at him, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Woah Kaylee, did ya catch a form of rabies or is it just me?" Taylor joked and I attacked him again and we burst into laughter for the second time that day. I lay on the carpet giggling to myself when I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Pulling myself up I walked to the door, there was a guy, who looked about 24 or 25 standing on the patio.  
  
"Uh, is this Kaylyyn Barraz's home?" the guy said. My mom wasn't home now (she worked on Friday-Tuesday.) so I was surprised there were any visitors.  
  
"Ya, I'm Kaylyyn, why?" I replied, all happiness drowned from my voice.  
  
"I was told to make sure that you and someone named Taylor came to diagon alley with me next weekend for your school supplies." He answered me, looking very nervous.  
  
"O.k. umm. I don't know what planet you're from, but I buy my school stuff at staples or wal-mart, not diagon alley." I was very fed-up with the weirdness of this; it must have been a prank that Taylor thought he'd get a kick out of.  
  
"I knew you weren't going to believe me, but let me show you something." He stuck his hand in a large bag and fished around for a minute before pulling out a fancy looking stick.  
  
"Wow, impressive, look, the daycare is down the street, maybe they would enjoy your magic trick, but I prefer to stick with gothic crap, thank you very much." The sarcastic edge in my voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
He did some little swishy thing with the stick and said "accio water", and before I knew it, a glass of water was zooming past my head from the kitchen into his outstretched hand.  
  
"O.K. What the hell was that crap?" you could sense my nervousness.  
  
"Kaylee, what the hell is taking so long?" Taylor walked into the entryway.  
  
"This kid just made a glass of water float with a stick." Again letting the sarcasm creep into my voice.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Again, with a wave of his wand, pointed towards Taylor, some blue thing jumped from the wand and hit Taylor, making him go rigid and fall flat on his back, feet together and hands to his sides. The guy muttered some counter curse and Taylor stood up again, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" he asked, rather annoyed at my un-willingness to oblige, but hey, I was only 12 and this guy was trying to say I was a witch! How freakish is that?  
  
"Sure, where is this die a gone place anyways? I asked, shifting where I stood, all confidence out the window. I mean sure, I have done some Wicca, and that turned out all right, but real witchcraft- well that's a whole new matter entirely.  
  
"Just meet me at the pub downtown on next Saturday at noon. With that he turned around and, upon seeing no one at 8:25 on a Saturday morning he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Well that was odd," Taylor exclaimed, stating the obvious. 


	2. First Appearance

Disclaimer- o.k. in this chapter, some more of JK Rowlings stuff will come up. So all I am saying is that the plot, Kaylyyn, and Taylor are mine, everything else isn't.  
  
A/N please review people. None of my stories ever get reviewed, so I don't know if you want me to continue, I want all your reviews, even flames are welcome at this point. Thanx ~Devilish Cutie.  
  
Chapter 2- The First Appearance.  
  
"Check mate!" I grinned, satisfied with my winnings- a whole $57.32. Taylor and I were playing chess while waiting at the pub for the guy. I ordered a Pepsi and watched as Taylor sulked, losing the 23rd game of chess to me that day.  
  
"When is that guy supposed to be here?" Taylor sighed, checking his watch.  
  
"Hey guess what, I think you've been stood up!" Another smug grin crept onto my face.  
  
"Me? Stood up! Never, he was probably scared at your gothic ways, I mean, you're only 12! What kind of 12-year old dresses like that?" He motioned his hands toward me, raised his eyebrows, and then seeing me frowning, smiled.  
  
"Well sorry Mr. I-think-I'm-sexy-and-all-girls-love-me, but I think."I was cut off by Taylor.  
  
"All girls DO love me! I'm just that loveable!" another satisfying grin swept across his features. I turned away, disgusted.  
  
"The only reason YOU don't love me is cause your not normal." He continued his nagging, knowing it was bothering me.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Kaylyyn?" A girl approached me. "My name is Molly Weasley, sorry but I had to come get you, Lupin was busy." She shook my hand.  
  
"Who's Lupin?" I asked, this whole thing confusing me.  
  
"Oh, he was the man who visited you yesterday, sent by Dumbledore, he was." Molly gave me a comforting smile.  
  
"Who's Dumbledore?" So many questions.  
  
"Oh, dear, don't tell me you've never heard of the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen?" she asked me, a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Now I have," I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well we best be off." Molly started walking towards the back door of the pub.  
  
Taylor got up and walked behind her, and I followed. As we got outside, Molly tapped the bricks on the wall and they transformed into a doorway.  
  
"Sweet!" Taylor said, speaking for the first time since meeting Molly.  
  
We walked through it, and I felt very out-of-place, seeing everyone dressed in long flowing robes.  
  
"Don't these people know that Halloween isn't for 2 more months?" Taylor said, laughing.  
  
We came up to a big building called Gringotts and walked in. All through it were funny looking men, with long ears, that I was told were goblins. At the end, Molly whispered something in the goblins ear and he handed me a key. We walked to a cart thingy and took off, zooming through the tunnel until it screeched to a stop and we climbed out, feeling very nauseas. There was a big metal door that the goblin put his key in and the door swung open, revealing huge amounts of gold and silver. We were told these were Galleons and Sickles.  
  
"This is the fortune your parents left you," Molly said, looking at me. "Grab a bunch and lets go, after we buy your supplies, we have to go catch the hogwarts express.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ON THE TRAIN~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon Kaylee. lets go!" Taylor seemed overly excited at the fact that he was going to be a wizard.  
  
"You know, it's not THAT exciting." I replied in my usual drawled voice, it only every livened up when I heard about Wicca and Korn (a band) and Limp Bizkit and Linkin Park and stuff like that.  
  
"Yes it is, not only am I beautiful, I'm powerful too!" Taylor seemed very content in gloating as he pushed open the door to the last compartment on the train, it was empty. We both sat down and I pulled out my disc-man, and speakers.  
  
"Kay, what'cha putting on?" Taylor asked me as he flipped through my c.d. case that I had luckily brought.  
  
"Linkin Park- Hybrid Theory," I replied, turning it on quietly but loud enough that Taylor could hear it from the other end of the compartment.  
  
At that moment we heard voices that seemed like laughter coming from outside the compartment.  
  
"Tay, did you ever really think about this? I mean, we are going to a magical school, and we don't know anything about magic. Aren't you even a little bit scared?" I asked as he bopped his head to the music.  
  
"Not really, but I'll do that later, what do you want to do right." we were interrupted by the door opening and 2 guys about the age of 14 and a girl who looked 13 walked in, taking no notice of us.  
  
"Is there some sort of party going on in here that I don't know about?" I asked, turning down my music.  
  
"Huh what? Who ARE you?" a guy with raven hair, emerald eyes, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead asked, realizing that Taylor and I were in here.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you too." My sarcastic side emerged once again.  
  
"Excuse her, maybe if she took off all that jewelry, the radio signals might stop messing with what she has left of a brain." Taylor said motioning to the many gothic crosses and emblems around my neck and arms.  
  
"Ya and maybe if you got rid of all the mirrors in the room, he might realize that he ISN'T as beautiful as he thinks he is," my sarcastic side taking the better of me.  
  
"Woah! What crawled up YOUR butt and died?" Taylor replied to my joke.  
  
"Whatever, I don't need to take this!" I left the compartment and walked to one near the middle, knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
As I opened the door, a guy was sitting there he was about an inch or two taller than me with bleach blond hair, and gray eyes. He looked kind of hot to me.  
  
"Hey, my name is Draco, what's yours?" he asked, offering a hand to shake, I took it.  
  
"I'm Kaylyyn, and thank god I met you!" I replied, glad someone on this train was friendly.  
  
"Really, what happened?" he asked, sitting down again.  
  
"Just two guys and a girl came into the compartment I was sitting in acting all moody to me." I answered his question.  
  
"Let me guess, one had red hair and freckles, with hand-me-down robes, another was a bushy haired, buck-toothed mudblood and the last was a self centered scar face." He spoke with hate toward them.  
  
"Firstly, what's a mudblood, secondly, ya that's them." Draco seemed very nice and I was glad I could learn some stuff from him.  
  
"What! You don't know what a mudblood is? What kind of witch ARE you? You have to be really stupid to not know that. " Maybe not.  
  
"I should have known that you would end up this way!" I spat "I thought maybe someone here would understand, I sure as hell don't. I just found out today that my mom and dad aren't my mom and dad, my real parents disowned me to become something called a death-eater and didn't want a girl in the family. Then they told the people I live with now that if they saw me again they'd kill me!" I burst out of the room, tears staining my face, I didn't care though, I just wanted out. 


	3. Arrival

A/N I only have 1 review! 1.. I'm going to go mad soon peoples! If my stories are THAT bad, just tell me! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except for Taylor and Kaylyyn, my dearest friend, owns Kris. (Happy reading, and Merry Christmas.)  
  
Chapter 3- The Arrival  
  
I ran into the small bathroom on the train 'why can't any one accept me? I seem to mess up all my relationships.'  
  
"I can't stand this anymore!" I screamed, slamming the counter near the sink, which seemed to flinch. As I looked at the mirror it seemed to talk to me.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" it politely asked as I washed my face clean of the black mascara streaks running down it.  
  
"No one can stand being near me, I'm just a mistake!" I cried until I realized I was talking to a mirror.  
  
I turned around as I heard another person open the door. 'Hmmm, mustn't have locked it.'  
  
A girl about 5'3" with blonde hair (and two pink streaks framing her face and pink bangs) that went just above her shoulders, wearing black robes almost identical to the ones I had changed into a half hour ago. She too was crying.  
  
"What happened to you? Didja lose your teddy bear?" I sarcastically said to her.  
  
She looked up and cried even harder. "I *sob* lost my *sob* Aaron *sob* Carter *sob* C.D.!"  
  
"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river, I'm Kaylyyn, by the way." I offered my hand, she took it, shook it and said (her frown and tears suddenly vanishing) "I'm Kris."  
  
I pushed her out of my way, walking out of the now cramped bathroom. She happily bounced behind me, like a child on Christmas Day, following me down the hallway.  
  
"Everyone fascine your seat belts, we will be arriving shortly." A voice boomed across the train.  
  
I grabbed onto a pole and stood there while Kris bounced around behind me like a fish out of water.  
  
"Are you excited about Hogwarts? I am, it's going to be soooo much fun. Maybe you can be my friend. I would love to have you as a friend!" Kris happily chirped on and on, while I tuned her out.  
  
"Oh joy." My familiar sarcastic side not liking Kris's teeny-bopper-ish attitude.  
  
The train suddenly stopped, and Kris, not expecting it, fell backwards, still talking gibberish about Hogwarts being fun.  
  
"Dear lord what is happening out here? It sounded like." Taylor's voice trailed off as he spotted Kris, lying on the floor, talking gaily in a semi high-pitch squeaky voice.  
  
"Suddenly, a mad rush flooded the halls as all the students tried to get off and to the school. Taylor held Kaylyyn back, to talk to her.  
  
"Why did you leave like that, earlier, I didn't mean it." Taylor inquired, clearly interested in what her answer would be.  
  
"I don't know, I can't explain it really, I just hate people purposely pushing my buttons like that. It's just. I don't know, I just get these feelings, ya know." My reply was quiet, almost whispering.  
  
"Oh. Alright then, lets go find out what house we will be in." Taylor clearly must've picked up some information from the 3 people I met earlier.  
  
"Huh? House, what do you mean?" I asked, realizing I didn't really know ANYTHING about Witchcraft.  
  
"In each students first year, they are sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The other three we met are all second years, in Gryffindor. And they told me that Slytherin turns out the most evil wizards out of the four. Like the most feared wizard of all: Lord Voldemort. Who most people fear to speak his name. Each house has a prefect, and there is one head boy and one head girl in the whole school. I hope I end up in Gryffindor." Taylor rattled off the information like some sort of robot.  
  
"And what are these houses for?" I asked as we made our way out of the train, nearing the back of the crowd.  
  
"You eat, sleep and go to classes with the members of your house that are in the same year as you." He spoke a little less robotic and I realized he was staring at the girl I met earlier: Kris.  
  
I was quiet as we all climbed into boats bringing us to the large castle. I re-applied my make-up. A pale white foundation, black lipstick, black eyeliner and eye shadow and fixed my hair. If I was going to be in front of the whole school, to be sorted, I wanted to make an impression, the same impression most people had of me- gothic badass chick. Little do they know that I have a very surprising life. One that none of them knew about, and never could find out. Not even Taylor.  
  
When we got to the school, we were lead to a platform in something called the great hall. There was a stool on it and a rugged old hat sat upon it. An older female teacher, who I learned to be Professor Minerva McGonnagal read names from a piece of parchment and people walked up, sat on the stool and the hat yelled out one of the four house names. I waited until I heard Taylor's name being called. It took awhile, but eventually he was sorted into Gryffindor, he walked over to the long table bearing the gold and red colors. Kris's name was next: Gryffindor. My name was 3rd from the last, and to the surprise of everyone around me, I was also sorted into Gryffindor. My looks must've told people I would be in Slytherin, 'well looks can be deceiving'. I turned around and went to sit in between Kris and Taylor at the table. This was going to be a long year. 


End file.
